


Ideas for pregnant TOS Spirk 1

by aJimKirkNerd



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom James T. Kirk, Compliant to Either Star Trek TOS or AOS, M/M, Mpreg, POV James T. Kirk, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant James T. Kirk, Spock Loves James T. Kirk, T'hy'la, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aJimKirkNerd/pseuds/aJimKirkNerd
Summary: I thought about some ideas for pregnant TOS Spirk aka preggo Jim :3 you can use those if you have an "ideas lack" at the moment xD or idk?? Also, you can imagine it with Spock as well, or with AOSSo first if I'll post some fluff moments and then I'll see how to continue :)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ideas for pregnant TOS Spirk 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, so this is my very first post on this account :D since I'm not that good in writing FFS or drawing (and my native language isn't English)
> 
> I don't need/want credit for those ideas, I just want you to enjoy and maybe text me if you wrote something, so I can read too :D??
> 
> So last thing now, excuse me for maybe grammatical errors or if something sounds weird! But as I said, my native language isn't English. I'm definitely open for your opinion and I've got more things on my listಠ ͜ʖ ಠ
> 
> But now have fun reading!

The questions of the question is: How was it even possible for Jim to get pregnant? Because of some spores? A fruit? Or did some alien from outer space catch him and he was part of a ceremony? Or was a pregnancy planned and Jim got an uterus implanted?  
Who knows... ಠ◡ಠ

• Jim would call his belly "food baby", because he doesn't really worry about the changes (expect he goes to Bones on his own, ahem because morning sickness, or Spock insists that Jim goes for a check or Bones forces him to come). When the baby and so his belly get bigger, he'll call it "big food baby", and after giving birth to the baby, Jim will call it either way "breakfast/brunch/dinner/lunch" depending when the baby decides to come (it won't be the official name of course!)

• When Jim got on the Enterprise, he brought a box with some stuff from his childhood, after finding out about the baby, he'll look through his stuff for his favourite stuffed animal, which he'll give his child after being born

• Spock sensing Jim's hormonal moods pretty much everyday through their bond. When Jim feels stressed/sad/angry/disappointed/etc, he'd send him over their bond only warmth and sympathy and would tell him, how much he loves him and how grateful he's for carrying his child

• Spock treats Jim with vulcan dishes and since that, the baby keeps craving it all the time

• Spock surprises Jim (on his birthday/after a check/after a mission/etc) with yellow roses

• Jim and Spock holding hands/vulcan kissing more than ever wherever they go/are

• Jim being surprised from his super fluffy hair caused by the pregnancy, so Spock can run his fingers through them way easier and also enjoys sniffing them even more

• Jim laying on the sickbay bed, Spock standing next to him, holding his hand, and both looking at the screen where their baby moves/doesn't move, and Jim would ask every time for an ultrasound imaging, Bones only annoyed by the question all the time, but gets them their imaging

• One time Jim would slip on the way to the turbo lift, Jim being completely fine, but Spock takes him immediately to the sickbay

• Jim finally showing, coming out of their bathroom to show Spock his bigger boobies and belly. Spock being fascinated and very pleased by the body changes and carefully places his forehead and hands in Jim's belly to "communicate" with their unborn

• Spock would start composing songs on his lute for Jim and the baby to stay as relaxed as possible (maybe the baby doesn't like calm music, or Spock has a bad taste)

• Jim got headphones to put on his belly and plays some country and Vulcan music, but the baby likes Rock'n'Roll/etc

• No matter when or what, Jim always has at least one hand resting and protecting his belly, when he's in their quarter, he often wouldn't wear any shirt, giving his belly even more live and attention and Spock would join with pleasure

• Spirk revealing the gender of their baby, either way using only pink for girls and blue for boys, or they'd ignore that stereotype and get their baby anything they like

• Jim being on the bridge in his chair, 5 months pregnant and suddenly feels a little flutter/kick for the first time. Jim would sprint over to Spock's station so he can feel the baby too, almost crying out of happiness and with the biggest smile on his face

• Spirk adopting a tribble/cat which lays on Jim's belly all the time and protects it, but would freak out when they feel the baby moving

• Spirk calling Jim's parents as he already shows pretty much, his parents overall happy and they'd come to the Enterprise within the following days if the crew is new earth

• Spirk calling Spock's parents, Amanda about to faint, Sarek stays still. Also Amanda will show up on the Enterprise as soon and fast as possible

• Winona and Amanda becoming besties and wanna know everything about Jim's pregnancy and are pleased with every information they get

• Jim suddenly getting the big urge to paint his belly, so Spock draws the solar system on his belly

• Spock putting lotion on Jim's meanwhile larger belly. Spock uses this as an excuse to touch his belly even longer, although he knows, Jim likes the attention, and so their baby does

• Spirk asking Bones if he wants to be the uncle of their baby. Bones being really emotional about it, although he doesn't admit it, but he agrees

• Jim falling asleep in their couch/bed, his shirt/blanket doesn't cover his swollen stomach, when Spock comes back from his shift, finding his lover in such a pleasant way, he'd lay next to/behind him, kissing his head/neck/cheek/lips/forehead and caressing Jim's belly, while it calmly moves under his hands

• Jim slowly figures out his "mother instinct" and would put diapers on random things, or wrap their tribble/cat in a blanket and carry it around like a baby. Spock finds it illogical, but somehow cute and amusing

•Spirk would visit some lessons where they learn how to change diapers, wash the baby, how to wrap the baby in a blanket and so on

I hope you guys liked it :D those where only a few ideas of mine, there are way more things to point out.


End file.
